As wireless/mobile devices become more pervasive, the availability of wireless network connections has steadily risen. For example, today, many public places (e.g., parks, shopping malls, coffee shops, etc.) have wireless “hotspots” whereby wireless device users can obtain network connections. This growing trend has allowed many workers to become more mobile and perform their job functions outside of the office. Specifically, workers can utilize the wireless hotspots to form a connection with their private workplace network.
Unfortunately, as convenient as the rise of wireless technology as been, it has become very difficult to track the physical location of mobile workers. At any one time, such workers could be in a variety of locations and/or regions of the world. Existing technology for tracking such individuals relies on Global Positioning System (GPS) technology. Under such technology, each wireless device must be equipped with a GPS tracking device in order to be tracked. There is currently no approach that allows a location of a wireless device user to be tracked in a wireless network environment. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need to overcome the afore-mentioned deficiencies in the existing art.